Less known but as meaningful
by cloti93-4evah
Summary: A story that I came out with after realizing the existence of a certain line in FF7 game. 3rd person point-of-view. Runs slightly away from canon. It takes place in Sector 7, when Cloud goes back after the first bombing mission.


Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 and its lovely characters!

**Less known but as meaningful  
**

The road was rough underneath my feet, becoming a habitat for rubbish and unwelcomed insects but I trotted on, thankful that I did slip my better pair of sneakers instead of the one that had a hole in it. Buying shoes is not a luxury that people in Sector Seven have.

Every night, since her childhood friend came, I couldn't help myself but to just check him out from where I could. Normally it would be from a window outside the bar. Her childhood friend… Cloud Strife. Thinking about him makes me flush.

My steps were getting faster, my strides slightly bigger. After tonight's events, I just… I just have to see him. Although he quickens the pace of my heart, his presence somehow calms me down. When she introduced him to us as a childhood friend, I was relieved. But every time I see- peek- at them, I would see the way her eyes light up and a flicker of smile written on her face. Only Gaia knows how much I wish it was a one sided love.

His reaction and his emotions… Normally I couldn't see his emotions. He had a special seat which was well known as 'his seat' that is at the counter, directly facing the bar. All I could see from where I was was a bit of his slight profile and more of his back. His broad, masculine back which I am sure- what? I mean… Anyway.

I finally reached my spot. I could see only most of his back. Again. From the looks of it, he was nursing a drink. It must had been the house specialty. _Her _specialty.

The bar was almost empty, save for the two of them. It was always like that. He would be nursing his drink and she would be cleaning the table and washing the glasses. The barmaid- I got to admit- was very efficient in her field. I really do wonder what is it in her that makes men so infatuated with her? Johnny constantly plagues the Sector with stories about how beautiful _she _was, bragging that he was her childhood friend while men and women alike travelled from other Sectors just to get to her bar. I mean- travel? From Sector to Sector? Was the risk really worth it?

It was then I felt another presence behind me. I turned.

"Mark! What are you doing here?" I hushed my tone. Speaking loudly and peeking does not go well together.

He eyed me suspiciously. "What are _you_ doing here?" Maybe it was because of the way I spoke that caused his voice to be hushed.

"I- uh…" At my flustered tone, Mark sighed. "Mako Reactor One just got bombed by terrorists. It's dangerous to be out here all alone."

"Yeah, but-" I tried to counter but a sudden slamming sound caught our attention. Both of us peered curiously through the window of Seventh Heaven. There was no need to bend much because the first floor of the bar was slightly elevated.

I heard her voice, louder than usual. "Is the world really that not important to you?" What is she talking about? Stupid Mark. I'll kill him for interrupting.

"Tifa, you know what I mean." His voice. Gosh it was so husky. He put his drink on the counter. "Barret and I… we just can't work together. We might just end up killing each other. It would rob Midgar of its hero." Since I couldn't see Cloud's face, I decided to look at Tifa's. Her eyes were shinier than usual, almost hidden by her bangs.

Back in my mind, I registered that more people had gathered around me, watching intently. Strange. Normally I would be the only one standing here, occasionally joined by Johnny. Maybe it was because of the bombings, everyone couldn't sleep. But it's dangerous out here.

I mentally shook my head. It doesn't matter why they're here. So I didn't turn. I wanted to see where this would lead. The bar was still in a state of silence. There was a slight tension that even _I _could feel from outside the bar.

"Am I not important to you?" Her voice was soft that it was almost impossible to hear from where I was. I could hear the way Johnny's breath caught in his throat but I was too engrossed by the occurrence unfolding before me to comfort him at the moment. Watching intently, I subconsciously chanted for Cloud to say no.

Instead of answering, Cloud continued to nurse his drink in silence. My hopes rise up. Maybe he'll just ignore her.

She shook her head, hurt evident on her features and she disappears from my limited line of vision when she moves to the right. Damn opaque wall. She reappeared in a few seconds, moving to the table slightly nearer to his side, facing us.

As she was about to reach for the beer glass, Cloud stood up. Walk away, please? It was my throat's turn to tighten when he took small steps towards her, her back facing him. Which means we- the peepers- could see their faces, his was partially blocked by hers. They were partially facing our right. They weren't facing us directly. Both of them must've been too engrossed in the situation to notice us.

She, as if sensing his presence, stood still. Her hand that was holding the glass that was still on the table released the object and placed itself on her sides. Her features showed doubt and worry, her eyes shinier than before. A look of surprise crossed her face- and my face- when Cloud suddenly reached out his arms and wrapped them around her waist. Cloud- how could you? I felt my heart break as he pressed her tighter to him, she herself responding by squeezing his hands. I couldn't get a view of his face. It was buried at the crook of her's neck.

I think he must have whispered something in her ear, because a smile graced her face and she turned in his embrace to hug him closer. How much I would kill to be in her position.

There were more whispered words exchanged between them, all of it inaudible to our ears.

I was in denial, but I should have readied myself for what was to come. Especially when they pulled their faces away from where it rested on each other to look at each other's eyes- Gaia, his eyes emanated heat. Their faces moved closer and closer… until he closed his eyes and landed his lips on hers.

That's when I knew how being heartbroken felt.

I wanted to tear my eyes away from the scene right before me but I just couldn't. A part of me hoped that I was dreaming but I knew I wasn't.

Their kiss didn't dissolve- it grew deeper and more intense. One of his hands was buried in her silky hair, the other at the back, pressing her closer to him. I couldn't see her hands, but I imagined it was the same, but on him.

Finally, they parted. Cloud's face was flushed. I could only see Tifa's back. His eyes spoke of longing and want and he kissed her on her lips again, this one short. Exchange of inaudible words took place, judging by the way his mouth slightly moved against her ears. Should have picked up those damn mouth reading classes. Before long, they were kissing- again. But this time, his mouth travelled to the length of her throat, her ear… From the looks of it, they were both breathing heavily.

"All right, kiddies. Time to go back to bed." Mark's voice sounded. He distracted me. When I looked into the bar again, I could only see Cloud carrying Tifa, bridal style and they disappeared from our view.

It didn't take much for me to figure out what they were going to do.

So long for love at first sight.

XXX

The next day was uneventful, besides the fact that I woke up with a bloated face. It didn't really take me by surprise when Johnny announced his departure from Sector Seven. He claimed he was moving to Costa del Sol for a fresh change and safer environment. But I know it was because of the events that unfolded the day before. The only reason why Johnny was in Sector Seven was because his crush was here. Now that she's taken…

Then Cloud and _her_, both literally shining, along with Barret made their way towards us. I turned away, feeling unfamiliar anger and guilt at the same time. I know that it wasn't their fault they were together but my blood boiled at the sight of them- the sight of her.

When Cloud approached Johnny, the latter almost burst into tears.

"I'm leaving. Goin' faraway. But when I come back I'll be a better man! This is goodbye! Hey! Childhood friend! You better take good care of Tifa!"

When Johnny left a confused Cloud and Tifa, and a seemingly bored Barret, Cloud approached me. Me. I think it'll be the only time he did. _She _asked me what was wrong with Johnny. Her face was full of concern. I tried to control myself but couldn't.

"Yesterday, everyone in town was peeking at the two of you from outside the bar. Tifa's childhood friend. That's a good one!" I said sarcastically.

I saw the way both of their faces lit up bright red while their companion eyes them suspiciously. That was, until Cloud took hold of her hand and led her away swiftly.

* * *

A random idea popped up in my head when I was reading a Cloti fanfic on livejournal. The writer (I forgot who) mentioned that this line was in the game:

_"Yesterday, everyone in town was peeking at the two of you from outside the bar. Tifa's childhood friend. That's a good one!"_

So I played the part at Sector Seven, and yes: it was there. I didn't know that this line did exist in the game. Maybe I'm the only one who didn't notice. Hopefully more people will know of the existence of this line now!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews?

Psst... What do you think they were doing in the bar?


End file.
